


Shake It Out

by willowycreature



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, so if you like him sorry lol, this is not Rhaegar friendly at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowycreature/pseuds/willowycreature
Summary: When she was just Rhaegar's wife and he was Rhaegar's friend she had always thought he was handsome. She'd noticed him like one would notice a movie star being good looking, you would accept it and move on.Now though? She tried not to notice just of beautiful he was.





	Shake It Out

_Fuck Rhaegar Targaryen _it's the fifth time of the day that thought comes to Elia's head.__

__To be fair she finds her self thinking it more and more everyday. Rhaenys scrapes her knee? Fuck Rhaegar. Aegon wakes up from his nap crying right after Elia pours herself a glass of wine? Fuck Rhaegar. She forgets to buy the kids favorite snacks? Fuck Rhaegar._ _

__Elia can not stress how much she can not stand that man anymore, even when he's no longer living at home._ _

__Everyone expects her to be a doormat. It's what Rhaegar expected of her when she found out that he was cheating with a fucking _college student _no less.___ _

____He hadn't expected her anger and hurt, the shock on his face as she threw his stuff out while the children were asleep was evidence enough. It's true she put up with his shit a lot, but him being a melodramatic musician was different from being a cheating husband._ _ _ _

____She thinks he may have had some of the Targaryen madness in him too. That's the only explanation for him to try to move in his nineteen year old pregnant girlfriend in to _her _home. Because it was her home. She was the one to decorate it, and she was the one who lived in it while Rhaegar was out in the studio or performing. They had bought a house in Dorne for that very reason, so Elia could be surrounded by family while Rhaegar traveled.___ _ _ _

______She feels bad for the girl even if everything in her wants to be angry with her too. He had probably made promises of leaving Elia for her but instead he wanted them to play sister wives together. The girl had called her brother to pick her up and she had left telling Rhaegar that she wanted to go home._ _ _ _ _ _

______The only time Elia smiled that fateful day was seeing that girl's brother give Rhaegar a bloody nose._ _ _ _ _ _

______He expected Elia to comfort him, the ass. He had always acted like the world was against him or the weight of the world was on his shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _

______She told him he needed to leave and he hadn't believed her. She told him that she wanted a divorce and he hadn't believed her. She told she was going to keep the house and he still didn't believe her._ _ _ _ _ _

______She called her brothers and she knew everything would be alright._ _ _ _ _ _

______Oberyn was always hot headed, she knew he'd help her kick Rhaegar out. There was a silent anger in him that she had never seen when he told Rhaegar to pick his stuff and leave. Those two had never much cared for each other and Elia had always hated taking sides._ _ _ _ _ _

______When Rhaegar looked her for help she kept her mouth shut and opened the door for him._ _ _ _ _ _

______She was expecting a fight when she called Oberyn but he had told her that Doran had advised him to be civil for Elia's sake. She'd never seen Oberyn like that, like it had physically pained him to hold himself back._ _ _ _ _ _

______She had told Doran that there was no way she was going to let Rhaegar take the house from her. The house that she had tried to make home for her children. Rhaenys and Aegon had both had their first steps here. Rhaenys loved the playroom and she knew that when Aegon got older he would too._ _ _ _ _ _

______Doran had heard her fears and he'd told her not to worry, that he would handle it. She loved her older brother and she knew that he would never try to disappoint her but the Targaryen's thought themselves gods among men. She didn't know what her brother had done but he had called her at six in the morning and told her not to worry and the house would be hers._ _ _ _ _ _

______Elia is still living in her house while Rhaegar had moved to his home in Sumerhall._ _ _ _ _ _

______Doran had told her that he would take care of her divorce proceedings and that the only things she should think about were the children and herself. Shes trying._ _ _ _ _ _

______She has the house to herself for the first time in a while and all she wants to do is watch trashy reality tv. Oberyn had volunteered to look after all of the children and she had take him up on the offer. Elia had just gotten herself settle in on the couch when the doorbell rang. With a dejected sigh she rises from the couch to see who it could be, probably Ashara who always seems to worry about her._ _ _ _ _ _

______When she opens the door she surprised to see a different Dayne at her door._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Arthur?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Arthur was always Rhaegar's friend so in the beginning she was surprised that he had chosen her side in the split. They had gotten closer recently. He'd help her look after the children, Rhaenys in particular was fond of him. One time he had hoisted Rhaenys on his shoulder and pretended to be a dragon and Rhaenys had squealed in delight. Sometimes he'd even do things like going grocery shopping with her because shopping with two toddlers wasn't an easy task. The saddest part of it all was that in the months that they have gotten closer he had been near her children longer than Rhaegar ever had. Watching Arthur play with them was always a punch in the gut._ _ _ _ _ _

______When she was just Rhaegar's wife and he was Rhaegar's friend she had always thought he was handsome. She'd noticed him like one would notice a movie star being good looking, you would accept it and move on._ _ _ _ _ _

______Now though? She tried not to notice just of beautiful he was._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Can I come in?" He looked shy when he asked, and that didn't seem right. Arthur Dayne was one of the braves men she knew._ _ _ _ _ _

______Elia moved aside and opened the door wider and let him in. "The kids aren't here today."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I know."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"How do you know?" She furrowed her brow, she's pretty sure she hadn't told Ashara that._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I need to talk to you." Arthur says it so determinedly that Elia just nods her head confused and motions for him to join her on the couch._ _ _ _ _ _

______She's watching The Real Housewives of Westeros and she was not about to miss the drama between Barbrey and Cersei for anything._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I like spending time with you."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Elia gives a grin before she replies, "I like spending time with you too Arthur."_ _ _ _ _ _

______He doesn't look reassured by her words if anything he tenses up more if that's even possible._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I have this whole speech I planned but my mind is going blank, so bear with me."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Alright," Elia's smile is unsure and she feels her heart rate pick up._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Rhaegar was my friend but he's an ass," Arthur blurts out._ _ _ _ _ _

______She's not sure why he's telling her this Elia is very much aware._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Gods you didn't deserve any of the humiliation that he caused you," He takes a deep breath before he continues. "Elia you're gorgeous and you're the kindest woman I know, besides you know my sister."_ _ _ _ _ _

______They both chuckle at that and Elia feels her eyes begin to water. It sounds stupid but all people tell her is that she's kind and adorable but never gorgeous and she feels silly for tearing up._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I like spending time with you and the kids. I like that we're friends now and not just acquaintances. When I'm here with you guys I feel lighter than I have in a long time."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Elia blinks at him. She's speechless and she feels her throat tightening._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Elia I like you."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You like me?" She want to slap herself for what she's about to ask because it seems so middle school but she doesn't know how else to word it. "Like do you like like me?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Her face is burning and if she took a shot for every time she said the word like she might get alcohol poisoning._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes Elia, I like like you." When he smiles at her it's so sweet and unsure that she wants to kiss him right the and there._ _ _ _ _ _

______"But you and Rhaegar..." She doesn't want to come between them. Even if Arthur is pissed at Rhaegar and doesn't want to speak to him now, that doesn't mean they will be like that forever._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Fuck Rhaegar." When he says that he's smirking and he looks like confident Arthur Dayne again._ _ _ _ _ _

______This time she does kiss him._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't noticed I hate Rhaegar lol. I love Elia a lot even though we barely know anything about her she just means a lot to me.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @eliaamartells where I might post my Rhaegar hate tweets at least once a week


End file.
